


Sound Of Engines: TIMESTAMP - Steve POV, Ch 25

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: Steve - Chapter 25





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this was an important chapter to see from both Danno and Steve's perspective. It's a turning point in their relationship

When he heard the telltale slide of a gun, Steve almost immediately went into SEAL mode. Protect and Neutralize. Yanking Danno and bellowing out to Grace took care of the Protect portion. Now it was time to neutralize. He didn’t much care WHO was out there (although he did have a pretty good idea), they were a threat to his family and his house. And he would protect both until he was physically unable to do so any longer. 

When Danno brought him the bag of guns, he handed over the grenades and gave the instructions so he could get upstairs. Higher ground with an SR-25 ensured at least 5 of the attacking group were put down before his Brothers showed up. The Doc jumping off the back of Chin’s bike reminded him that Grace had been injured in his house. Grace had been hurt on HIS watch. 

He ran down the stairs to open the door for her and brought her over to the Alcove. He was still operating on SEAL mode until he saw Grace. His ali’i looked terrified and hurt and there was a lot of blood soaked through what appeared to be Danno’s shirt. In that moment, his SEAL training abandoned him and he felt his heart shatter. When he picked her up for Malia, she curled into his chest and he was terrified of hurting her, of making whatever was wrong with her worse. He’d have carried her to Queen’s if he needed to in order to make up for this. Hearing her call him “Daddy Seal” damn near broke him in half with fear and pride. 

Malia set to work and she nudged him gently, making a small gesture towards Danno. She needed him out of the way and not freaking out. Steve was happy to do that because he felt like he was going to freak out too. The SEAL came back and he marched out with Danno at his side to get answers. And maybe a body part or two, since Danno had asked for one.

It was easy to push his guilt away as he pounded the first guy he came across into the lawn. He didn’t even bother asking him any questions, he was too angry and too worried and too guilty about Grace. He pounded his fist into the guy’s body until he felt something crunch. The guy was gone. Time to find answers.

The boy (jesus, didn’t that remind him of his time in the ‘Stan) proved to be very talkative about Wo Fat’s whereabouts and the fact that Michael had been calling the shots for a while now. He was even MORE talkative once Danno had a gun to his ankle. 

Reporting to Chin was easy, it was familiar. He could tuck his fear away. They could discuss possibilities and what had been learned. But when Malia’s voice came across the lawn, the SEAL melted away again. He was right behind Danno, right next to his family to make sure they would be OK. While Malia talked, Steve texted Kono and asked her to meet them at Danno’s to watch over Grace. She’d already know about what had happened here at the house.

Seeing his truck had just been the icing on the cake and he called Kono again. He hadn’t realized he’d said HE would meet her but when he turned towards Danno to apologize for presuming, Danno was already handing Grace over. Steve was absolutely dumbfounded. Grace had been injured in his house, because someone was looking to hurt HIM and Danno still trusted him to hold her? He clung to her like the most precious gift in the world and walked with Danno out to the end of the driveway. Neither man said anything but Steve was punishing himself at every breath of how careless he’d been and how this was going to be the end of his relationship with Danno. Grace! Grace had been hurt. If Danno had been hurt, he’d have nagged him but they could get past it. Chin telling them to “go home” barely registered but he nodded as though he understood. His home was a disaster and as soon as they got Grace into the car with Kono, he was sure Danno would tell him he’d see him later and take Grace away. 

Steve was already thinking of where his phone was so he could call the Hilton to get a room for a few days when Danno told him to take Grace with Kono and he’d follow. His shock must have registered on his face because Danno leaned over to fasten his seatbelt and he kissed him. It was the gesture that broke Steve into pieces. When he heard Danno tell him there was no-one he’d trust more with Grace, it put Steve back together. Just to hear it. To know Danno trusted him. He could be OK with that.

Kono dropped him off at the house and he carried Grace upstairs. He hesitated for a moment but he didn’t want her out of his sight so he put her on Danno’s bed and raced in for an abbreviated Navy shower. 2 minutes to rinse off and he was back in the bedroom, wearing a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. He had his gun in one hand and his knife was tucked against his spine. He tried sitting in the chair across from the bed, watching over the too tiny form on the bed but it wasn’t close enough. 

He tried moving the chair closer to the bed but that only meant he could hear Grace making tiny whimpers in her sleep.

He moved the chair back. He put his knife between the mattress and the box spring, his gun on the nightstand and laid on the bed, tucking her against his chest and wrapping his arm around her. She settled almost immediately and he absolutely fucking hated that he could smell cordite on her. If he could help it, she would never know what it smelled like ever again. He spent the better part of half an hour whispering promises to protect her into the crown of her head, until he heard Danno come into the house. 

He was covered in blood, even his hair and he looked ragged and pissed off but the warm smile on his face when he noticed Grace in the bed made up for it all. And it helped that he didn’t buy the poor excuse about her waking up. Steve grinned as he laid back down, listening to Danno get into the shower and wash away the blood and grime. As domestic goes, listening to your lover wash the blood from a firefight that had destroyed your house, it was pretty fucked up. But that was the life they led; the biker in each of them.

When he heard Danno sob, he waited a beat to see if he’d been mistaken. He wasn’t. 

Ensuring Grace was safe, he rushed to the bathroom and didn’t even think twice. He wrapped his arms around his lover and held him as he fell apart. He held him as he shook and cried, as he showed the vulnerable side Steve had never seen and he tried to be strong. He tried to comfort him as best he could because he was fast realizing this wasn’t sex. This relationship wasn’t about friends with benefits. He was in love with Danno. 

When he looked Danno in the eyes a few minutes later and declared “No boundaries”, it was his way of saying “I love you”.

It would always be that way.


End file.
